


White Chocolate Space Egg

by amathela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You seemed to imply that the Easter Bunny is not real."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Space Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene of sorts for episode _9:20 - Camelot._

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel stops at the edge of the doorway, and turns to face Teal'c expectantly.

"What did you mean by your earlier comment?"

Confusion sets in for a moment as his mind scans back. It isn't about Antonius' death; no-one's spoken since then. Earlier, maybe, in the library. What had they been talking about then? Avalon, time travel, secret passages. Merlin's console.

He can't make the connection, and Teal'c obviously notices. "You seemed to imply that the Easter Bunny is not real."

He starts for a moment, at that; this was not what he'd expected. "Did I?" He can see where this conversation is going, and it's enough to put him off balance; he'd never thought about having children on Earth, and he's so not prepared for this.

"Indeed."

He half-waits for the familiar interruption of impending doom, but none comes; it never does, when you really need it. "I don't remember actually -"

"Your words implied that you believe the statement to be false."

"Right." _Damn._ "You see -"

"Does the Easter Bunny not come once a year to deliver chocolate eggs?"

He avoids looking around them; if help was going to come, he thinks it would have. "Well ..." _Nice one, Daniel._ This is not going well.

"O'Neill did inform me that this is indeed what happens."

Daniel makes a mental note: kill Jack.

"I did in fact once see the Easter Bunny for myself at an indoor shopping centre."

"Of course you did." He wonders, briefly, if Teal'c has photos, and shakes off the image.

"So I was not misinformed?"

"No, you weren't." _Oh, hell._ But Teal'c looks satisfied, and Daniel figures that's good enough; it's not like they don't have more pressing matters to deal with, anyway.

As long as Teal'c never asks about Santa Claus, he figures he's good.


End file.
